I Might Let You Break My Heart
by hoarder
Summary: "Keep cool, Swan. The ten year old didn't just catch you drunk dialing his other mother at an ungodly hour."


**Author's Note:** my second attempt at something Swan Queen-y. And although there was going to be a lot of smut here, I changed my mind after the latest episode. I have a lot of feelings about it, and I would explain my reasons if I thought anybody would actually care. Whatever. We all know I don't any of the characters. Constructive criticism is welcomed.

* * *

><p>Henry wasn't supposed to answer the phone. Okay, she wasn't supposed to call. But she'd distracted Regina from work all day, and Emma knew she'd still be up working at 2am. But Henry was ten, and he was not supposed to answer.<p>

"Hello, Mills Residence?" She stifled a laugh at his forced, formal tone.

"Henry? Hey, kid. What you doing up?"

"I was just getting a glass of water, and the phone rang. Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah! I'm fine. Don't worry. Just, um. Kid, is your mom around?" Keep cool, Swan. The ten year old didn't just catch you drunk dialing his other mother at an ungodly hour.

"Uh, yeah. Sure..." She waited on the other end while he shuffled off, talked to Regina, and came back to say goodnight and hang up the phone while his mother picked up in the study.

"What the hell, Swan?"

"I knew I should've hung up when you were talking to Henry..."

"You shouldn't have called at all." Then, unexpected laughter from the Mayor's end of the phone. "Why, Deputy Swan, are you drunk?"

"I'm a little tipsy, yeah."

"So this is some kind of drunken booty call?"

"Shut up." She laughed at how ridiculous the words sounded coming out of Regina's mouth, "I just. I don't know. I wanted to talk to you."

Silence.

"Oh-kay. That was lame. Keep working, we'll forget I ever said that. Goodni-"

"Don't you dare hang up on me"

"Oh. Okay?"

"You have managed to distract me from my work all day" Emma had to bite her lip. Her distraction techniques may be simple, but they'd always proved 100% effective, "and now it seems even memories are greatly distracting, because I still have not managed to get this work done. And there's something oddly appealing about you calling me at 2am; drunk, obviously horny..."

"Excuse me?"

"- and simply wanting to talk to me." She paused for a moment, "where are you?"

"Sent to bed without supper. Mary Margaret though I'd had too much to drink."

"It pains me to say so, but she was right. Are you in bed?"

"Maybe. Why?" Regina could practically hear the smirk in her voice, and briefly considered leaving the conversation there. Of course, Emma needed to learn that 2am phone calls were not welcomed unless they were an emergency, regardless of who you are. The familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach made her dismiss the idea almost immediately, knowing that Emma wouldn't be the only one left disappointed.

"In bed, alone and drunk? It seems I could keep myself amused for quite some time. At this hour, you called for one thing and one thing only, there's little point denying that. But we do this my way, Swan. Not yours."

"I love it when you call me Swan. I pretend I don't, but really, really I do."

Regina sighed. "Deputy, unless you want to be alone in this, I suggest you listen to the rules. Am I clear?"

"Crystal, Madame Mayor."

"Excellent. You are going to do exactly as I tell you. No exceptions, and no holding back. Understood?"

"Understood. I feel like you're about to ask me what I'm wearing."

"You appear to have mistaken me for a sixteen year old boy, my dear. Although frankly, whatever it is should be removed. Now." Regina smirked as she hear Emma place the phone down, and for a few moments the only sounds she heard were those of zips and fabrics. And the occasional curse word from the woman undressing for her on the other end of the phone. "Having a little trouble, Deputy?"

"Not at all. Everything off?" The Mayor cast her mind back to earlier in the afternoon before answering.

"Well that depends. Are you still wearing that trashy black lace?"

"I most certainly am."

"That stays. Everything else off."

"You realise that this... trashy black number is already pretty much ruined?" Regina couldn't help but smirk at that.

"Perfect. I hope you have to throw it out in the morning." An involuntary smile crept across her lips when she heard the laughter from the other woman. She hadn't been lying, the memories of their afternoon together had prevented her from completing much work. She had no hope of completing it to her usual standard until she got this out of her system. Her reaction to Emma's laugh made her think that the Deputy wouldn't be the only one who would struggle to salvage her underwear tomorrow.

"Okay then, Mayor Mills. I'm in bed, down to my underwear, and we're talking. I expected to be a little further than this by now."

"You talk too much. The next noise I hear from you will be something you absolutely cannot hold in. Nothing less." And with that, Emma was buzzing. Regina could deny it, but they both knew she felt it too. What has started as a vicious power play had turned into the best sex Emma had ever had. She guessed from the scratches on her back and thighs that Regina felt the same way. So when Emma Swan heard the other woman's voice tell her that she was going to be paid a visit in the morning, she felt her body burn in anticipation.

"Until then, this is all you get. And if we're moving too slow for you, Swan, I'll be blunt. You're going to fuck yourself until I can do it for you." Just like that, she was close. Regina, unlike Emma herself, only cursed in sexual situations. When Emma heard those words come out of Regina's mouth, she knew what she had to look forward to.

"So, I'm going to talk. I'm going to talk you through exactly what would be happening if you were here. No detail spared. And you're going to imagine that, Deputy. And most of all, you're going to make sure I hear every damn thing."


End file.
